Living Proof
by ilovefandom
Summary: My take on how things should have gone for Andy & Sharon after the episode finished. Note rating has changed due to language. I will write more, just hang in there with me
1. Chapter 1

"I did the marshmallows on those!" Sharon announced excitedly.

"Oh you did? They look kind of burnt." Brenda replied.

Sharon just smiled and settled into her seat, and then groaned inwardly when she realised who she was seated between, they are usually good by themselves but together – a nightmare. This was going to be an interesting evening she thought to herself.

Sharon noticed throughout the meal that Lieutenant Provenza had been constantly refilling her glass; obviously trying to get her drunk. But she didn't mind because she was enjoying herself and she knew her limit. Apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed. Andy leaned forward in his seat and turned his head to look at Provenza and asked, "Are you trying to get the Captain drunk Old Man?" Being stuck between the two, Sharon just leaned back in her seat and waited for the Lieutenant's reply.

Provenza glared at Andy; realising that his friend had figured out his plan and was disappointed to find he wasn't helping him. "So what if I am? I just wanted to see if the Wicked Witch was able to let her hair down for a moment and keep her nose out of our business."

Before Andy or Sharon could reply, Morales jumped into the conversation. "Believe me; she can let her hair down. I have seen it happen on more than a few occasions. Just ask DDA Hobbs." Morales laughed before returning to his previous conversation with Lieutenant Tao.

"Look at that Old Man; case closed." Andy snapped at his partner before settling back in his seat and pointedly ignored his glare. Sharon just chuckled and moved her glass closer to Andy and out of Provenza's reach.

Sharon was quietly enjoying her drink and watching the others interact when Andy suddenly asked about her plans for Christmas. "So Captain, what did you miss out on because of this case?"

"Well I was planning on flying to Salt Lake then onto Park City to my parents' timeshare and spend it with them and my kids. But now the airport has been closed due to snow, so I will have to wait until it clears before I can see them, which should hopefully be tomorrow night. What about you Lieutenant?"

"I was meant to have dinner with my daughter and the ex-wife for the first time in a few years but let's just say that they are not too happy with me right now because I couldn't make it. I just hope Nicole understands."

"I can't see why she wouldn't."

"Let's just say the ex-wife can be a nasty bitch."

"Understood." Sharon laughed; which was a rare thing for Andy to hear.

Andy looked at his watch and sighed. "Well Captain, it's starting to get on. I was wondering if you would like a lift home."

Sharon looked at Andy with surprise for a moment before answering. "Are you sure Lieutenant? I don't mind getting a cab."

"Well now I have to insist on dropping you home, a cab is going to be expensive tonight. Besides I asked."

"Well then, if you insist. I would very much appreciate a lift home." Sharon smiled as they stood from their seats. "I just have to stop by my office to collect my suitcase."

"No worries. Come on let's get you home." Andy answered while helping Sharon collect her belongings that she had in the murder room.

"Flynn!" Provenza screeched from the other side of the room. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I'm going to drop the Captain off along the way."

Provenza looked at Sharon and twisted his face up in disgust. "Drop her off what? Something high I hope!"

Sharon rolled her eyes before stepping into the conversation, "Merry Christmas to you too Lieutenant."

They both said their thanks and goodbyes before leaving the murder room and heading to Sharon's office. The drive to her condo was filled with small talk about work and their kids which surprised them both with how easy the flow of conversation had been. Then they got to how the Chief had tried to explain to her parents who Sharon was.

"The look on her face and how flustered she got trying to explain who you were truly made my week." Andy laughed as they came to a stop outside Sharon's condo. "You know you are a totally different person outside work." Andy marvelled and added in a whisper, "I like it."

Sharon smiled her first true smile for the evening before leaning in and whispering, "Don't tell anyone, it would ruin my reputation. Even if Dr Morales let slip that I am capable of letting my hair down." They both laughed.

After a moment of awkward silence Sharon asked shyly, "Would you like to come up for some coffee Lieutenant?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be intruding, I asked. Besides its Christmas, I would love the company."

"If you truly don't mind, then I would love to. Also please call me Andy."

"I truly don't mind Andy and if you insist on me calling you Andy then please call me Sharon."

"Okay, Sharon."

Sharon smiled at hearing him say her first name; there was something about the way it rolled off his tongue. They stayed there for another moment smiling at each other before they got out of the car and collected her suitcase from the trunk and headed upstairs.

"Make yourself at home Andy, I'm just going to put my suitcase in my room and change into something more comfortable." Sharon stated and headed down the hallway with her suitcase and left Andy standing in her doorway.

Andy closed the front door behind him and slowly walked towards the couch while taking in his surroundings. This is not what he imagined her place to be like; not that he thought about what her home would look like. Whilst lost in thought, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and was pleasantly surprised to see his daughter's name as the caller I.D. and stepped out onto Sharon's balcony to take the call.

Sharon stepped out of her bedroom a few minutes later in a pair of dark blue tight fitting jeans and her favourite oversized cream cable knit jumper while casually running a hand through her hair, but then stopped suddenly at the end of her hallway when it appeared that Andy had left. Surprised at the level of disappointment she felt, she walked to the kitchen for a glass of wine.

"I thought we were going to have some coffee." Andy questioned as he walked into the kitchen which resulted in Sharon squealing and nearly dropping her glass. "I'm sorry Sharon I didn't mean to scare you."

Sharon placed her glass of wine on the bench and turned to Andy. "That's okay Andy; I know you didn't mean it. When I didn't see you when I came out of my room, I thought you had left. Would you still like that cup of coffee I offered?"

"I just stepped out onto the balcony; my daughter called me and invited me to lunch tomorrow." Andy beamed as he stepped further into the kitchen. "If you don't mind I would prefer a cup of tea, it's getting a little late for coffee. Also why would I leave without letting you know?"

Sharon nodded and moved to the other side of the kitchen and began to make two cups of tea. "I just thought perhaps that you realised that you were in the Wicked Witch's house and that you didn't really want to be here, but I realise now that it was just a silly thought running through my mind and I would like to forget it. So Nicole invited you to lunch tomorrow; that sounds promising." Sharon smiled as she quickly changed topics and turned back to look at him as she waited for the kettle to boil.

Before Andy could reply they heard an insistent banging on the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sharon nodded and moved to the other side of the kitchen and began to make two cups of tea. "I just thought perhaps that you realised that you were in the Wicked Witch's house and that you didn't really want to be here, but I realise now that it was just a silly thought running through my mind and I would like to forget it. So Nicole invited you to lunch tomorrow; that sounds promising." Sharon smiled as she quickly changed topics and turned back to look at him as she waited for the kettle to boil._

 _Before Andy could reply they heard an insistent banging on the front door._

He knows he will have hell to pay for banging the shit out of her door at this time of night, but he's had something to drink to help deal with her nagging. He truly doesn't understand how anyone could come here sober. "Sharrrron I know you're here. Open the door!"

"Sharrrron I know you're here. Open the door!" As soon as she heard him yell through the door, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as she knew exactly who it was and she didn't want to deal with his shit but knew she couldn't ignore him.

Sharon mentally steeled herself and started to walk out of the kitchen but stopped by Andy and placed a hand on his arm. "Andy whatever you do, please don't antagonise him and if he says anything hurtful to you please ignore it." He just nodded then removed his jacket and placed it on the back of the dining chair before moving to continue making the tea that Sharon had started as she walked to the door.

Sharon took a deep cleansing breath as she looked through her peephole and watched as Jack decided he didn't want to stand anymore and leant against the door but continued knocking. This will teach him a lesson she thought and quickly opened the door and stepped to the side as Jack tumbled through the doorway and crashed into the small table, narrowly missing the mirror with his head.

Hearing the commotion, Andy came out into the lounge room to see what had happened. Jack was stunned for a moment until he saw his old drinking buddy standing mere inches away from his wife. "Anndyy, my man! What are you dooooing here? You haven't beeeen drinking have you?" Jack slurred his words as he used the wall to hold him up.

"No Jack I haven't, unlike some. Why do you ask?" Andy asked while watching Sharon out of the corner of his eye.

"Weeeell I ask because nooooo one would want to come here sober." Jack answered with contempt as he eyed Sharon. To that, Andy didn't know what to say, he had heard a few rumours over the years about their separation but he never knew that Jack could be this mean to Sharon, especially in the presence of others.

Before he could say anything though, Sharon had spoken. "What exactly is it that you want Jack?" Sharon had crossed her arms and was looking very displeased with her estranged husband.

Jack placed his right hand on the wall and tried to push himself off the wall only to slump back against it as he realised that he couldn't hold himself up. "It's Christmas so I – _hiccup_ – called the kids and – _hiccup_ – they told me that you – _hiccup_ – didn't end up going, so I – _hiccup_ – thought that maybe we could – _hiccup_ – you know. Just like old times," Jack paused and winked at her, "but – _hiccup_ – I come over and I find you – _hiccup_ – with Casanova here!" He turned his attention to Andy now, "Tell me Andy, is she – _hiccup_ – still a cold hearted bitch in – _hiccup_ – the bedroom?"

Andy was shocked to say the least about Jack's behaviour but he wasn't surprised to see Sharon out of the corner of his eye staring Jack down. He decided that it was best to not say anything and let Sharon settle it. He knew it was the right thing to do once Sharon started speaking as he did not want her anger turned towards him.

Sharon's voice was low and deadly when she spoke. "Jack first off, well done on actually calling Emily and Ricky and especially at Christmas. Secondly there is no way and I mean no fucking way that we would have had sex tonight, because the last time that happened between us years ago, you gave me a STD from one of your sleaze bags. Also you have no right to question Andy in that manner, what we do in our own time is none of your concern!"

Andy cleared his throat once Sharon stopped speaking, "Maybe I should head off and get out of your hair Captain." Before Sharon could respond Jack intervened, "Yeah maybe you should, I would like some time with my wife!"

"I would rather it if you left Jack so I will call you a taxi and then you can leave." Sharon turned to her phone and placed the call, while Jack slowly sank to the ground realising that he wasn't going win. Andy was still standing there awkwardly not sure what to do.

Sharon placed her phone back in the cradle and turned towards Andy, "The taxi is going to be here in five minutes and I don't know if he will be able to make it downstairs, I hate to ask this but do you mind..." Sharon left her sentence hanging and gestured to Jack.

"I can take him down and put him in the taxi for you," Andy interrupted "you don't need to be dealing with him anymore tonight. Then I think it would be best I headed off too and leave you in peace." Andy smiled at her before he turned towards Jack slumped over on the floor and dragged him to his feet then helped him towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

" _I can take him down and put him in the taxi for you," Andy interrupted "you don't need to be dealing with him anymore tonight. Then I think it would be best I headed off too and leave you in peace." Andy smiled at her before he turned towards Jack slumped over on the floor and dragged him to his feet then helped him towards the elevator._

Andy didn't know why he was doing this for Sharon but he couldn't bring himself to make Jack make his own way downstairs to the taxi. Andy adjusted his grip on Jack as they stepped into the elevator.

"Seriously though – _hiccup_ – how long have – _hiccup_ – you been – _hiccup_ – sleeping with my – _hiccup_ – wife?" Jack asked as he held up the side of the elevator with his body.

Andy leant against the other side of the elevator and shook his head before answering. "Jack, let me put this as plainly as possible. I am not sleeping with Sharon, nor have I ever slept with her."

Jack lurched forward and stumbled out of the elevator as it reached the ground floor. Andy was luckily right behind him to stop him from face-planting into the floor. Once stabled against Andy, they began walking to the taxi outside. "Well if you – _hiccup_ – aren't sleeping – _hiccup_ – with the frigid – _hiccup_ – bitch. What were – _hiccup_ – you doing there?"

"If you really must know Jack, we got held up at work with a case so we had Christmas dinner there then I dropped her home. Does this answer satisfy you?" Andy really couldn't believe this guy. He really couldn't.

Back upstairs, Sharon decided that she needed something stronger than tea after the surprise visit from Jack. After closing the front door she walked back into the kitchen and picked up the glass of wine that she left on the bench. Leaning against the bench she noticed Andy's jacket on the back of the chair. "Shit!" She thought, "I hate to call him now after dealing with Jack and make him come all the way back up here to get it. But I guess I'll have to tell him he left it here." After taking a sip of wine, Sharon walked to her bag and pulled out her phone and proceeded to call Andy.

Just as he began walking to his car after getting Jack safely into the taxi, he felt his phone vibrating in his pants pocket. He was quite surprised to see that the caller was Sharon. "Hey Captain, is everything okay?" He answered his phone.

"Andy, yes everything is fine. But you left your jacket on the back of my chair."

"Oh I didn't even realise that I left it up there. It's okay I can grab it tomorrow, if that is alright with you?"

"I thought you were seeing your daughter tomorrow then I am hopefully flying to Salt Lake tomorrow evening. I can bring it down if you wish, so you don't have to come back up."

"No I can get it tomorrow when I take you to the airport."

"Andy I can't ask you to take me to the airport…"

"No Sharon, I am taking you." Andy cut her off. "No arguments. Think of it as my Christmas present to you. And if you say that you are going to get a taxi, I promise to be extra annoying when you get back to work."

To say that Sharon was speechless was an understatement. But after hearing that last part she couldn't help but chuckle because she knew that he would fulfil his promise. "Well what can I say to that tempting offer?" Sharon and Andy share a quiet laugh. "Fine Andy, if you insist that you take me to the airport then I will see you tomorrow at 4 o'clock."

"I insist. I will see you then." Andy laughed before they both said goodnight and hung up. He didn't really know why he insisted on taking her to the airport but after witnessing Jack's performance he had this urge to be kind to her. Trying not to think too much into it, he climbed into his car and drove home.

Sharon placed her phone on the bench and proceeded to drink the rest of her glass of wine. She couldn't think why he was being nice to her but she liked it. Wait stop... why did she like that he was being nice to her? Was it because she liked him? Shaking the thought out of her head she cleaned up her wine glass and the mugs that now had cold tea in them. After placing them in the dishwasher she turned off the lights on the way to her bedroom where she got ready for bed and tried not to think too much into Andy's kindness.


End file.
